


Just the Two of us

by KazumiiChan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Haikyuu - Freeform, How Do I Tag, M/M, fluff mixed with some nsfw, that gay shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:27:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29768598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazumiiChan/pseuds/KazumiiChan
Summary: Kageyama stays over at Hinatas to watch a movie, thats not all they do ... (I suck at summary's)
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 4





	Just the Two of us

**Author's Note:**

> This took for ever to finish ,Probly bc I have the attention spand of a gold fish but also I start new things before I finish the one I was working on but I hope you injoy , this was also started close to christmas so yE and again dont mind my bad grammer and spelling 
> 
> SLIGHT NSFW

It was a normal day after practice on a Friday in fact , Kageyama was walking home with Hinata. Kageyama had his earbuds in while they were walking, Hinata stopped as he looked at Him “what is it” Kageyama said as Hinata reached out to grab his hand .

He took out one of kageyama's earbuds and placed it in his ear, it was playing “just the two of us“ one of Hinata’s favorites. Kageyama looked at the snowflakes falling onto Hinata’s head “it's snowing” , Hinata looked up at the snow as he smiled “It hasn't snowed since we started dating” he said as he wrapped his arms around Kageyama. “just the to us” Kageyama sang to the song that played as they swayed back and forth,  
“Building castles in the sky”  
“Just the two of us”  
“You and I”

This went on for a bit, swaying back and forth, singing and exchanging some kisses here and there .Hinata looked out at the view, only shadows of building and trees, “Do you wanna go to my place,We can watch that movie you wanted” he asked as Kageyama just stares into Hinata’s eyes “Sure if you want” 

They started to walk back to Hinata’s place, They held hands the whole time “Natsu isn't home, she's out with my grandparents for the weekend and my Mom is at a work party and isnt getting back till later so we have my place to ourselves” Hinata said while looking at the ground trying to keep up with kageyama’s big strides 

The door opened , They both dropped there stuff at the door “I'm going to go take a Shower” Hinata said as he peaked his head around the corner,After he closed the door Kageyama got up and heading to his bag, he grabbed clothes out of his bag then went to Hinata’s room. He sat down on his bed and looked at the stuff on his desk, Kageyama gave him a Pair of earbuds so he’d stop stealing his and there they were hanging up but when he focused on the Pin board behind then he saw a bunch of photos of his family,Natsu, The team and Even Bokuto and Astumu were on there then he saw him , him and Hinata in the Gym after practice.  
After he looked at all the photos he finally looked at his again, He saw a little drawn heart of the side of Kageyama's cheek, He gave a slight smile then noticed his clothes still in his hand , He started to get dressed but then heard the door open , He was midway putting on his shirt when Hinata walked in Humming a song in he head “Oh you're done already” Kageyama said in his usually monotone voice, “Oh sorry I didn't know you were changing” he then looked down at the floor as Kageyama walked over to him 

“Its fine, I was just waiting for you”,He placed his big gentle hands on Hinata’s face “You kept the headphones I gave you” He then looks up at Kageyama with his Pretty Hazel eyes “I keep everything you give me!” he smiled as he grasped Kageyama’s waist ,He felt how well built He was, His body had muscle, and he wasn't too skinny but still slender ,He got carried away in his thought but Kageyama just stood there,Not saying anything.

After finally clueing in he noticed his hands still on his partners waist  
“Oh uh sorry, I'll go get the movie ready so finish changing” Hinata said with a flustered look and tone  
“Ok, I'll be out in a sec”  
After Kageyama finished changing he walked out to see Hinata in the kitchen making some popcorn , He walked up to him quietly and then wrapped his arms around Hinata’s waist  
“Eh- He said with a small gasp “you scared me!” Hinata added while turning to face him

He then reached out and placed his hands on Kageyama’s broad shoulders , Kageyama leaned down and then slowly started to peck at Hinata’s neck “eh! That tickles” Hinata said giggling  
“I got the Movie ready ,I'll be out in a sec”  
“Ok” Kageyama added as he padded the top of Hinata’s head as he left 

Kageyama sat there on his phone waiting for Hinata , He then felt two arms wrap around him from the back  
“I heard the movies somewhat scary” Kageyama said as he then showed Hinata his phone  
“You know I don't like scary movies” He responded back with a pouty voice  
“Well to bad Boke” 

Hinata jumped onto the couch making kageyama almost drop his phone  
“Watch it!”  
“Well sorry” Hinata said with a sarcastic tone  
Kageyama just looked at Hinata and then started to give him the evil eye with his creepy smile  
“Kageyama no… No” Hinata said before he was cut off by laughter from Kageyama tickling him in the side “Wait-Kageyama! He said between the laughter of the both of them.  
He tried to escape Kageyama’s grasp but when he did he fell off the couch onto his back.

“Ouch” he said while still laughing  
“Are you ok!”  
“Im fine now… It's your turn!” Hinata said as he grabbed Kageyama's arm and dragged him off the couch and onto the floor , His body rolled over Hinata and hit the ground with a big thud.  
Kageyama just turned his head and looked at Hinata trying not to laugh,They both burst out laughing . Hinata reached over and grabbed Kageyama’s hand,They’d lay there for a while just talking about volleyball,Family and for some reason Noya and Tanaka.  
“You still wanna watch the movie” Hinata giggled when he tried to get up but was dragged down by Kageyama. Kageyama got up and held his hand out to Hinata.

When he finally grabbed his lover's hand ,he looked up at his eyes and he swore he saw a bright sparkle like in the disney movies, He just stared with the slightest smile across his face. Kageyama pulled Hinata’s and arm to help him up and then grabbed his waist,His hands dragged across the smaller boy's waist and stomach, Hinata all flustered and just started to giggle.

“You're cute, you know that right” Hinata chimed in Kageyama’s ear and then placed his hand on his face,  
“Let's watch that movie shall we?” Kageyama said and he reached down to pick up Hinata, He Plopped him down on the couch and then sat beside him . He set up the movie and when he looked over at Hinata he was wrapped up in a blanket and giving him a funny glare  
“Fine…” Kageyama sighed as he laid down and patted his chest with hand.  
The smaller boy crawled over to Kageyama and layed down, His head on chest… he could hear Kageyama’s heart beat, or was it his.

The movie started, every scary part Hinata looked away and Kageyama twisted Hinata’s hair between his long slender fingers. When Kageyama looked down at his lover , The smaller boy sleeping  
“OI! Boke don't fall asleep on me!” he demanded but all he got back was a grunt  
“Fine, lets go to bed”  
He picked up Hinata and swung him onto his stomach and his head on his shoulder.  
He bent down to turn off the movie and as he did he felt the smallest peck on the cheek  
“Huh? Kageyama looked over at the smaller boy that laid on his shoulder but then it was interrupted by the little giggles that came from him  
“You were faking it!” Kageyama yelled as he about to drop Hinata  
“Wait! Please dont drop me ,I'm sorry!” He joked holding on to Kageyama for dear life  
“Fine!”  
They locked eyes and just stood there , Kageyama still holding Hinata.

Hinata grazed his thumb over Kageyama’s lips  
‘There so soft’ He thought then slowly turned his head to meet Kageyama’s lips with his own,His heart was racing faster than it ever had before.He slowly felt a tongue penetrate through his lips, all he could hear was the heavy breathing and Little moans muffled by his lover.

There foreheads pressed together, Hinata's legs still wrapped around the other boy, They stood there for a while ,keeping eye contact but no words exchanged.Kageyama slowly let Hinata down ,he pulled up Hinata’s head to see his face , He was falling asleep in Kageyama’s arms  
“Ok let's get you to bed” 

They slowly walked over to Hinata’s room, The door opened and hit the wall with a thud , He winced hoping he didn't wake up the smaller boy, He layed Hinata down on the bed, turned out the light and climbed into bed beside His lover,  
“The beds cold” Hinata muffled as he latched onto Kageyama stealing his warmth,  
Kageyama chuckled to himself before wrapping his arms around his lover  
“Good night Boke”  
“Good nigh….” and there he goes ,out like a light

“Just the two of us,We can make it if we try,just the two of us… You and I”


End file.
